1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device control system and a device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventionally-known technology for generating the floor map that indicates the location of a device on the floor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-201865).
For example, a user sees the generated floor map to know the installation location of a printing device that is to be used by himself/herself, the device name, and the Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the source from which the printer driver program of the printing device is downloaded. Then, the user uses the known device name or URL to download the printer driver program of the printing device, installs it in a personal computer (PC), and uses the PC with the printer driver program installed therein to conduct printing using the printing device that is provided in the known installation location.
However, if the location of the device is changed after the floor map is generated, the location of the device on the floor map is different from the actual location of the device on the floor; therefore, even if a user sees the floor map, he/she cannot know the information on the device that is actually used by himself/herself.